onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Doflamingo's Epithet
This is something that I've been playing with in my head for a while. If Donquixote Doflamingo had an epithet, rather, if he has one, what would it be? I know what you're thinking, just call him Kairaishi no Doflamingo (loosely translated as Puppet Master Doflamingo) and call it a day. But I ask you, where is the fun in that? When ever I've thought of Doflamingo recently, one thing has come to mind: storms. I think of storms when i think of the guy with the second highest known bounty. I don't mean actual storms (don't bring Nami or Dragon into this), but rather storm as a metaphor. The forseeable coming of great social change. Does Marineford ring any Ox Bells(sorry for the joke, I couldn't resist)? Storms were even used as a reference for the post-Sabaody segment of the Whitebeard War Saga (Nyon's "An Ant in a Storm"). So, first I would like to examine the little we know about this favorite Shichibukai of mine, Donquixote Doflamingo: *He has the power to manipulate people (He can cut stuff too, but he's done more manipulating). Fifty bucks says we see some MAJOR puppetry metaphors some time down the road, like he has some pull with the Gorousei, or something like that. *He loves social upheaval. Better yet he loves witnessing it. *He wants to be on one side of the social upheaval, but it is unclear if he wants to cause it (think of it as someone wanting to be an ingredient in a recipe rather than the mixing spoon). *His take on the world in a sense makes him ever so slightly sociopathic (See Justice for his take on the world). *Now that the era he had been preaching about has finally arrived, what will he do? Based on this, I think a suitable epithet would be Kokkataji no Doflamingo. Kokkataji means metaphorically that storm clouds are gathering. Almost all of his appearances heralded the end of someone or something. He most likely killed Bellamy and Sarquiss when he visited them, he was at Mariejois to pick a replacement for Crocodile, which ultimately spelt the demise of Impel Down, and humiliation for the Marines. He was at the Marineford War, that should speak for itself, and he was assigned to kill Moriah, obviously meaning the end for the weirdo with the zombie fetish, even though he failed. Another suitable epithet I think would be "Harbinger of Demise" (I'll look up the Japanese later) Doflamingo. He always seems to be on the forefront of something. I'd almost be tempted to call him Shinigami if that wasn't already taken by Doc Q. Out of all the characters in One Piece, Doflamingo without a doubt fascinates me the most. I don't know why, but I've almost come to admire him. I think one of the reasons I'm so interested in him is because he is the character we've seen the most often that we know the least about, both historically and personlly. I'm even tempted to write more blogs further examining his character and personality in greater detail. While I'm at it, I'd like to examine all of the Shichibukai psychologically. But that's another blog for another time. Anyway, I'd really like to know what the rest of you think about this. This is one of those topics that I think can run really deep. Category:Blog posts